From Darkness Into Light
by xISolemnlySwearImUpToNoGoodx
Summary: - au from 3rd year forward, george x oc, triggering subjects, a telekinetic at Hogwarts/ canon's kid - Vivienne Perry's never felt like she truly belonged anywhere. But when she discovers the truth about her past, and her father, Regulus Black around the same time as her biological uncle's escape from Azkaban, will Sirius be able to reach out to her? And what else will happen?
1. The Past You Left Behind, AN'S

I am in control_  
_I haven't lost my mind_  
_I am picking up the pieces_  
_Of the past you left behind

_CHAPTER 1_

_The Past You Left Behind_

The second the loud and violent arguing, swearing and angry harsh words of her parents started, because her mum burned their supper and her father was drunk off his face, Vivienne sighed quietly, threw her dish into the sink of the kitchen and slunk up the stairs of their sprawling 3 story Victorian style mansion. She clenched her teeth, grumbling as her long delicate fingers gripped the knob of the door to the attic, the only room in the whole damn house she could get away from her parents and feel reasonably safe.

Once inside the attic, she shut the door, murmured a charm to keep all outside noises out and flopped down onto several old couch cushions perched haphazardly in a corner, grabbing the book she'd gotten from a Muggle library earlier in the week, about her secret and shameful condition, telekinesis. The quiet, poutly lipped 13 year old felt around for the candle and then the matches, lighting the candle with them as she leaned back, opened the book to the chapter she'd been reading.

"Still doesn't tell me how to get rid of it." she muttered as she gripped at her hair with her fingers, giving a light tug, mostly in thought. She'd made it this long without anyone discovering what she could do, though it'd been a hard fought battle to keep her secret a secret.

She'd had one or two episodes at school the past year, one against Malfoy when she caught him picking on some Muggle in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, but luckily, she'd been able to blame her wand, calling it an 'angry misfire' and warning. Then there'd been the time that she'd nearly lost her temper while trying to do a potion in Snape's class, and she'd accidentally levitated the knife in her hand, for a split second, maybe.

But she realized that the more she tried to hide it, the harder it would become to hide.. Which was probably the reason she'd snuck to the library in the first place. Now to find that she was stuck with this.. This thing that would inevitably make her even more of an outcast amongst her peers at school, and in life, not to mention how it'd complicate daily social interactions.. She wasn't pleased at the moment.

So she picked up another book she'd gotten on her secret trip to the library, and began reading it. It was a bit ridiculous, she mused to herself, that she'd have to sneak out to go to the library, but, when you lived under the conditions she lived under..

Her parents **hated** any form of 'education', thought it'd make her snarky and smarmy, a know it all, and given the fact that they were both working class Muggle school dropouts, well... It'd been a hard enough fought battle to get them to even allow her to go to Hogwarts when she'd gotten her owl in the first place.. Asking for a library card would probably trigger the Third World War in her house, sadly. Which basically meant that she had to sneak out to do anything that remotely resembled learning. Or fun.. Because if it seemed like she were having fun, they often found ways to ruin it. In fact, if she really thought back, it seemed like more often than not, she was hidden away in her own private quarters of the estate, only to be trotted out for 'family centric' events, and usually only if her parents were trying to prove themselves, 'good family oriented people' mostly to kiss ass of someone with more money or possessions than themselves.

She tiptoed to the doorway of the attic, straining to hear through the small crack in the door, thinking all was silent, with any luck.

But she winced as she heard the sting of flesh hitting flesh, then a thud. She slammed the door shut again and turned, was about to walk back to the seat she'd gotten up from, but she caught sight of a small box sticking out of a stack of much bigger ones, and curiousity took over, she grabbed the box, settled in, thinking maybe it'd prove to her that her parents had been happy at one point or another.

She wasn't expecting to find out that her entire life to this very moment had been a lie, but when she opened the box and the letter fluttered to the floor, signed by a man named Sirius, addressed to her 'parents' downstairs, claiming she was his niece and he **wanted** her to know about her parents, her real parents, because that's what his younger brother, Regulus, according to him, her real father, would have wanted also, towards the end..

She read the letter, blinking in shock as she dug deeper into the box, found pictures of a man in Slytherin tie and uniform, and a woman with long black hair, striking blue eyes, her blue eyes.. She gasped and put the photo away quickly as if it were something she didn't want to see.

The shock was setting in, she could feel herself going numb, her mind shutting down, refusing to process this new information about her life.

Her father had been a Slytherin?

And her mum...

Were_ they_ the reason she was a witch by birth?

Which one of them was the reason she had this.. Affliction, she found herself wondering as she dug through the box, reading every letter, looking at every photo, trying to figure out where she'd heard the name Sirius before.

When it hit her, she gaped at the box in her hands, dropped it as if it were toxic and it'd melt her flesh while also feeling finally an explanation for this inner darkness that sometimes came over her, made her want to do things, say things that weren't good or kind, or even right.

Raking her hand through her thick and rich black hair, she leaned against the wall, squeezing her eyes shut as she dug around through a box of her old 'books'. She had quite a few she'd purchased while at school, and one or two copied by hand into a notebook from the school's library.

When she looked up again, it was dark out, and she lifted the sliencing spell only long enough to hear complete silence in the house. She slid the window open and crawled out onto the roof nearby, lying there, looking up at the star filled sky as she tried to figure out what all this meant, and if she should maybe confront her supposed parents, demand the truth.

Something told her it wouldn't be wise. She could just do her own research and figure out why she'd been given to two people like them, and what happened to her own father. Something told her that the former would be easier to figure out than the latter, so she made a mental note to try and figure that puzzle out first.

She mused quietly, "Then was the sorting hat wrong about me, I wonder? Because between this and my.. affliction.. Surely I belong in Slytherin. I'm not a good person, deep down, I'm a monster, I know this. And even if I didn't, my so called parents would see to it that I was reminded at least ten times daily. " as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger before giving a long and resigned sigh, crawling back into the attic, grabbing a blanket she kept there, and blowing out the candle, falling asleep.

And as usual, she had her nightmares to keep her company while downstairs in the sleek modern and plush, cozy estate, her supposed parents continued to fight verbally and physically. Just like any other night at the Perry residence, really. Though tonight did feel a bit different to Vivenne as she lie there in the dark, sleeping after having spent a few hours looking at the countless glow in the dark stars stuck to her ceiling trying to find a small bit of comfort.

* * *

**{ Authors Notes:**

**lyrics creds go to the amazing song Misery Loves My Company, by Three Days Grace, it's a song I feel suits Vivienne, or one among quite a few at least.**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS THROUGHOUT THIS STORY ! ABUSE, UNDERAGE DRINKING DARK THOUGHTS, ETC.. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**First of all, I realize that Regulus Black did NOT have any children. This idea came to me while reading one of the books a while back, and I got curious about Regulus as a character, and in reading several different sources ABOUT him, I began to come up with this story. So**** no bitching about it****. Yeah, I know, it's a cliche canon kid's tale. This one however, has a slightly darker edge to it.**

**Also, ****NO COMMENTS on my original characters thoughts, actions or the fact that she has telekinesis****. I realize that in the wizarding world, this might be frowned upon, but it's MY STORY. I got inspired to make her a telekinetic when I watched the trailer for the new Carrie remake on tv a night or two ago. No, for those concerned, her telekinesis will NOT be used to steal Harry's spotlight. In fact, she despises it so that she rarely uses it. It comes from her mom's side of the family, if you're curious. I will NOT be taking out her telekinesis, so if this bothers you, then I'd advise against reading any of the following chapters.**

**If you're curious about her, go to my profile, her information sheet will be directly under the one for my Twilight character. She DOES have telekinesis, but she is nothing like a Sue, at least not in my opinion. She's a bit dark and grim, afraid of most everything, the biggest fear being herself. I've tried to make her a mix of good/bad like the reading on Regulus I've done seems to suggest he might have been in his own lifetime.**

_**Not really a fan of criticism, not trying to better myself as a writer, I'm aware that there are ooc moments, grammar inadequecies, and that my character has telekinesis when she probably shouldn't (and for those of you who will inevitably mention this, might i point out that it says NOWHERE in the series that people in the wizarding world CANNOT have things like telekinesis because I've been looking and have yet to find anything concrete as to whether they can or cannot have this ability) .**__** So I don't want to be reminded, please?**_

**Setting is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 3rd year forward. There will be smallish changes, there won't be as much mention of the Trio as you'd find in other stories like this, the most canons in this one will be Luna and the Weasley twins, a few others as I see fit. Sorry if this is a problem.**

**She'll be paired romantically with George Weasley. ****No bitching about that, either****. If you want a canon true love story, go find a George / Angelina fic, there are tons of great ones, all most likely better than mine, in the archive, I'm quite sure. George happens to be one of my favorite characters, and I wanted to write a love story for the guy. I see him as being a good strong suited match for my poor ickle Vivienne.**

**I do however, love reviews, so if you ****LIKE**** this, and want to see it continue, tell me, please? This is sort of an ongoing labor of love of mine, because he's - Regulus- is so rarely used as a father, and Sirius is never used as just an uncle.. And there's a ton of fluffy and happy stories. This one surprised me with the darkness it came out in writing it. I mostly do fluffy x happy x occasional angst things, so this is a challenge for me, and I really want to see it through. I suspect that there will eventually be lighter and fluffier happier parts to this story, but I'm sort of thinking that as it stands, this might be sort of dark, introspective, mostly just a look at the world through the eyes of my original character, the things she goes through.**

**I'm not being a bitch, I'm simply covering my ass with the above authors note. No flames, please? I was really, really fucking reluctant to post this in the first place, given that she's got telekineis, and the story's overall tone is a bit darker than I'm comfortable with writing, and that I've given a canon who didn't have one, a slightly altered history AND a kid, and people seem to get pissy or complainy when that's done. So please, just do not flame or pick it apart, or leave me a long grocery list of things telling me what to change. I won't change them and I'm writing this because the idea won't get the fuck out of my head and curiousity has me wondering where it'll end up. )**


	2. Misery Loves My Company

Down the darkest road_  
_Something follows me_  
_I am not alone_  
_Cause misery loves my company

_CHAPTER 2_

_Misery Loves My Company_

"I've a right mind to smack her round a bit, staring at me as if she's contemplating my murder." her father drawled drunkenly as he took a bite of the soup in front of him, glaring at her. She smirked a little, clenched her fists beneath the table.

One day, he was really going to make her angry and she'd show him, she thought to herself as her mum piped in, "Maybe she's wishing you'd die like I am, dear." dryly as she picked at her salad and then said "Sit up straight. Going to become even uglier if you keep hunching over like that, and if you even THINK you're going to continue living here, instead of doing the proper thing and marrying, leaving so I don't have to be bothered with you.. You're mistaken."

"It's so nice to be loved." she muttered as she shoveled her food in. She knew she'd made a mistake in saying that when her father's rough beefy hand connected with the back of her head, making her bite her tongue.

She snarled at him and before she could control it, the lights began to flicker like crazy, the bulb shattering.

"Now look what you've done you stupid little freak."

"Clean it up, now, this instant. Then off to your room. And don't even think about coming out for the party we're hosting tonight. It's bad enough we have to.." her mother started and then stopped, feeling the sting of her husbands glare, knowing she'd almost spilled the secret, how she was left on their doorstep when she was two, and they'd basically been stuck with the damn girl since.

If they hadn't been grieving the loss of their own child, who was around her age and looked similar, she probably would have been shuffled off by now, given to the authorities and then put into an orphanage. But the fact that she'd looked so much like their baby girl, it'd made them hope that maybe her being there was a sign and their marriage would be fixed.

But when they realized what she could do, around the age of 4, when she had an incident because she got upset, and ran off the second nanny, the marriage had only gotten more strained. By now, they didn't want her, but they couldn't very well give her up, after all, in their Muggle community, they had a certain reputation as 'kind and caring' people that they'd die before losing.

Yet their reputation, much like their marriage, was built on lies and duty.

"Have to what, Mother? Keep me here when you'd rather be rid of me? The feeling is mutual. The second I can leave, I'm gone and you two are dead to me."

"You watch that mouth." her father warned as her mother slapped her and said "You should be grateful you stupid little monster. We took you when nobody else would have and you've been fed, clothed, put up with, sent to a boarding school."

Rolling her eyes, she stood and said "Which I have to go pack to leave for. Thank you God." as she walked out of the room, door slamming behind her, photo falling off the wall in her wake. She flopped across her bed and groaned, drained from holding back the anger just now.

She stood, looking around, then started packing her clothes. "Good thing about boarding school. I don't actually have to live here all the time."

After packing, she changed into her sleepwear, a pair of lowrise sweats and a baggy off the shoulder Harvard shirt, and grabbing the small box from her dresser where it sat, she made her way again up the attic stairs while downstairs, the party's volume droned on.

She sat on the landing for a moment, watching the partygoers, trying to imagine what they were like on a day to day basis, but when one of the meaner maids caught sight of her, she made a quick retreat to the attic, locking the door behind her.

She'd stay up here tonight, then when the driver came round to take her to the station for the start of another term tomorrow, she'd be okay again, even if only for a little while.

Settling in with the box of photos and letters, the book about notable witches and wizards in the history of Hogwarts open on her lap, she set to work picking apart the past trying to piece it back together again, figure out where she fell into it between Regulus and this Georgia woman.

By about midnight, she'd polished off a bottle red wine stolen earlier from the wine cellar, and sad to say, she still hadn't pieced anything together.

If THEY were her parents, if she were a Slytherin's daughter by blood, if she were a member of the Black family by birth.. Then how in the hell did she get HERE, with these insufferable and cold hearted mean spirited and often abusive and abrasive people?

Did her real family hate her that much?

She sighed as she paced, muttering swears, as the inner voices took over yet again, they always seemed to when she was at her worst, really, only making her doubt herself and hate herself that much more as a person.

"They obviously didn't want me."

"Nobody does, you little freak."

"You're never going to be good enough, smart enough or even pretty enough to matter. You're just here, really, you have no purpose."

"That's not entirely true.. You have a purpose.. You belong with the bad side. No matter how much good you do, you'll never exorcise the monster inside yourself."

Then farther back in her mind, an odd thought crept in, maybe an early childhood memory.

She remembered being talked to, quietly. By a man.

"One day little girl, you'll redeem my actions. When the time comes, choose wisely. Let nobody stop you."

"Obviously, I'm about to have a complete mental breakdown." she chided herself as she flopped onto the corner filled with old couch cushions, grabbing her blanket, snuffing out the candle she'd been working by. The less she thought about this new discovery of hers, the better off she'd be, clearly.

Besides, tomorrow, she'd go back to Hogwarts, she'd be back home to the peaceful quiet and the less nightmarish enviorment she held so dear to her ice cold heart.

"I'll talk to Luna about it, she'll listen. She's good about finding the hidden meanings in things." the raven haired girl reassured herself as she rolled over, lapsing into her usual dark and grim nightmares and memories.

Little did she realize that in finding the box, she'd started something that just might help her out of the darkness eventually..

The only question was, would she succumb to it before she finally got peace? And what of her questions about her real family?

Soon, her answers would come.


	3. The Voices In My Head

I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head  
Down the darkest road  
Something follows me

_CHAPTER 3_

_The Voices In My Head_

Bright and early the next morning, she sat up in her four poster king sized canopy bed to find the house deathly silent, and her owl perched on her windowsill, an edition of the Daily Prophet in his beak. Standing, she pulled on a black silk robe, then fumbled around on the nightstand for her slightly oversized glasses, sliding them on, focusing on the headline which read simply, **BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN.**

Shrugging, she'd almost thrown the paper onto the bed, was about to shove it into her worn out messenger bag, but then she actually started to read said article, and her mind went back to the letter that'd come with the box she'd found in the attic earlier in the week.

"Sirius Black.. Supposedly, he's my uncle." she mused as she read further down, winced at the crimes he'd supposedly committed, then of course her 'inner voices' her nagging and ever present stern conscience kicked in, reminding her, "And he's a monster, also, same as you."

At the same time that she was getting into the chauffered car to go to the train station, catch the Hogwarts Express, a man with a heavy black coat stood at the edge of the woods, watching her, shaking his head quietly. Even from here, Sirius could sort of tell the girl wasn't happy.

He apperated back to his hideout, he'd checked in on both herself and Harry, his duty for now was done. The less he was spotted by someone, the better off for the moment. He was after all, a wanted man.

"I'll get them both out of their situations." he promised firmly as he sat down, tried to figure out his next move, now that he was out. He had to prove his innocence, he had to prove that blithering idiot Pettigrew was the culprit, not him.

Because why logically, would he do the things he'd been imprisioned for?

The chauffered car reached the station and after giving the driver a curt nod, Vivienne stepped out, slipping her heavy soled black boots on, tugging up the lacy stockings she wore as she walked around to the magically enlarged rear of the car, got out her trunks, her bags and her makeup case.

After a double check to make sure she had everything with her that she needed, including two more stolen bottles of red wine from her parent's extensive wine cellar, she slipped her sunglasses down, walked into the station, blending into the crowd, her icy blue eyes scanning the general mess of people at the station for her friend Luna Lovegood.

She needed to talk to someone about everything and Luna was the sole person she trusted enough to even begin to allow close to her. The nagging presence of her conscience started again, reminding her that if she told Luna everything, and showed her what she could do, then she might lose her only friend.

She sighed raggedly and stopped, buying a candy bar and a heavy book with a black cover, a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's best works, and she'd just stepped back out into the crowd when she collided with a running George Weasley who steadied her while looking over his shoulder, laughing about something. She bit her lower lip, remaining quiet, expecting him to just go on, leave her there with her things strewn all over the floor of the station, but instead, he bent, helped her pick up several of the books, his gaze lingering on the one entitled TELEKINESIS for a moment before she snatched it wordlessly, shoved it down into her shoulder bag and then said quickly, "It's just a book.." as if she had something to hide.

He gaped at the ghastly amount of makeup she had, and raised a brow at the thought of a 13 year old having not one but at least 3 bottles of red wine lining the bottom of her trunk. "I'm George, by the way. Don't believe we've met in person. What's your name?"

She stared at him a moment, blankly, full lip passing between straight white teeth as she wondered why he was bothering to talk to her, she was after all the 'school freak', or a known bitch at the very least.

"It's Vivienne." she said finally as she finished shoving her things down into the magically enlarged trunk. George watched her, and happened to notice her sketch pad, happened to notice a corner sticking out. Grabbing it, used to everyone being outgoing, friendly, he gaped as he opened to the page and found a carefully sketched picture of himself staring back at him.

But when he looked to where she'd been standing to ask her about it, she'd gone, her things with her, her long black hair, the long black ragged hemmed skirts fluttering behind her as she walked away.

Around the corner, Vivienne sat down, taking at least 3 ragged breaths. "That went well you stupid little freak." she intoned to herself as she scowled and raked her hand through thick black hair, before reapplying clear lipgloss and giving the corset styled long sleeved top she wore a tug in all directions, assessing her appearance grimly.

Not that it mattered of course, because all of her interactions with people tended to go as the one with George just now had.

She felt a light tap to her shoulder and when she turned, Luna was smiling, said in her usual quiet tone, "I've made you something." as she deposited a matching set of radish earrings, painted deep red with little black scorpions on them, into Vivienne's hands. Vivienne smiled and then said "And I got you something. And we really, really need to talk, Luna. It's serious."

She grabbed her blonde friend's hand, they practically raced through the brick wall barrier and onto the train, finding the first cab that stood empty to converse in privately.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked in concern as Vivienne paced, took a deep breath and said calmly, "Watch this." before focusing on one of her discarded shoes, making it raise then drop again. She studied her friend's face, waited on Luna to bolt from the cab but Luna instead clapped and asked, "How'd you do that?"

Vivienne found her book on telekinesis and then explained it to her friend, then asked, "So you don't think I'm a monster?"  
"It's a gift, Vivienne."

"No, Luna, it's a curse, it has to be."

Luna sighed and shook her head, eyes studying her friend in concern as she asked, "Did you see all the Dementors when we boarded the train?"

"It's because that Sirius Black escaped."

The girls lapsed into slience for the remainder of the ride, until of course the lights went off and the Dementors appeared, walking down the corridors. A scream a few cabs down had the girls looking to one another with fear widened eyes, but they hugged against each other and each pretended to be asleep.

Which lead to them really falling asleep, of course, and when they woke, it was to find that the train was pulling into the station at their destination, and grabbing their things, they took off at a dash, towards the boats, hearing whispers as they passed a group of concerned Gryffindors, about Harry Potter having been scared by the dementors.

"Thank Merlin they didn't come into our cab." Luna and Vivienne stated as they looked at one another and got into the boat.

Already, it seemed as if there was a dark undertone to the term, and this was only doubly enforced when they reached the castle, and she had a run in with Malfoy.

"Mudbloods shouldn't be allowed in this school." Draco stated as Vivienne glared and said "And stupid prats should be murdered when they're born. Your point, Malfoy, you git?"

"Ooh, she's got sass, does she?"

"Not really.. It's called stating simple fact. Something a moronic prat like you would know nothing about, really." Vivienne stated as she felt herself getting angrier and angrier, trying to stop the anger from causing an incident, but failing and moments later, the lights began to flicker.

She leaned in and muttered menacingly, "If you're smart you git.. You'll leave now."

"Or what, Mudblood?"

"Or I can nearly promise you will NOT like what happens to you when you don't." Vivienne said as he glared at her, grabbed her wrist.

George spoke from behind the two as he said "Does Malfoy want to be dangled by his feet, perhaps?"

"Weaslebee.. And I see you're sticking up for filthy little mud bloods now. Must run in the family."

"Just like ignorance runs in yours." George stated as he smirked at Malfoy, raising his wand slowly. Malfoy retreated and George smiled, held out her forgotten sketch pad and said "You're a talented artist."

"I'm not." she stated as she took the tablet, then said quietly, shakily, "Thank you." before nearly bolting to the safety of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Easily spooked, eh, Forge?"

"Apparently so, Gred." George said as he watched the slightly younger girl who'd sort of captured his attention back at the station practically making a mad dash for her dorm in confusion.

He smirked to himself. He'd get to know her somehow because she looked like someone who needed a friend.

"Isn't that little Luna's friend?"

"I think so."

"She's a bit young, yeah, Forge?"

"Acts more mature than most in our year, brother. Besides, she's pretty and I've been noticing her around school.. maybe this year, I'll get to know her."

"Good luck with that, brother." Fred snickered a little as the two of them started down the hallway, setting up their 'shop', waiting excitedly to show their friends their new pranks.


	4. Not Beaten Down Just Yet

I am not alone  
Not beaten down just yet  
I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head

_CHAPTER 4_

_Not Beaten Down Just Yet_

Professor Lupin watched the quite and moody 13 year old Ravenclaw as she slunk in, slid into her seat, pushed her sunglasses up into her hair, opening her books, pulling out the parchment her homework assignment was done on, sliding it to the edge of the desk. "Sirius was right." he muttered to himself mostly as he walked around the room, collecting the homework.

"Today, children, we'll be working with Boggarts." he started as the group looked at him, wide eyed, as if he'd gone insane. "Would anyone like to volunteer?" he asked, looking around the room. Without even looking up from her book, the details on the lesson in it's pages, Vivienne raised her hand. She found herself curious to know what her boggart might be.

Surely, it couldn't be too bad, she figured, even though deep down, she just knew somehow this was not a good idea, not in the slightest. Not given the secret she kept from her classmates about herself, what she could do.

"Ms. Perry. Kindly stand, take your place in front of the wardrobe." Lupin said as she walked towards it, determination plastered on her face, a grim smirk on her full lips. Luna got a bad feeling she knew how this would turn out, being Vivienne's only real friend and her roommate, she knew a great deal more about the self proclaimed 'monster slash outcast' than Vivienne probably even realized she knew.

When the doors flew open, she was too stunned and shocked, afraid by what she saw to even do the spell to protect herself against it, and ran from the room, door slamming behind her as she did so. Lupin gave Luna Lovegood a slight smile as he walked to the desk the two girls shared and said "You can go after her."

Luna stood and walked out, found Vivienne sitting in the hallway,staring at her hands. "Are you okay?"

Vivienne only shook her head, confused for the most part by what she'd seen to be her own personal boggart. How could you be your own boggart? That made no sense, literally.

"It's because of what you showed me, isn't it?" Luna asked, her normal dulcet voice as she sank down to the floor beside her friend, face filled with silent concern. Vivienne nodded and then muttered, "I think so." as she raked her hands through her long thick black hair, biting her lower lip. "I suppose I'll get a detention now."

"I don't think so. Are you coming back in?"

Vivienne stood and the pair walked back into the classroom quietly, taking their seats, Vivienne ignoring the looks she got from curious house mates and Hufflepuffs, whom they shared the lesson with.

The bell to end the lesson couldn't come fast enough, but as she went to leave, Lupin shook his head, pointed to her seat, mostly wondering why someone's boggart would be their own reflection, only a slightly more sinister and decidedly evil looking version. Of course he didn't know about her ability, he barely knew anything of the girl that his friend, Padfoot was going to take in when he was officially and finally a free man, he only knew his orders from Sirius, and those had been to watch over both the girl and Harry Potter, his godson, in his absence.

"Is there some reason your Boggart was yourself?"

"Because, sir, it just was. I don't know, really." Vivienne lied as best as she could before pointing out quietly, "I'll be late for my next lesson, sir."

"I'll excuse you. If there is some sort of problem, sometimes, talking to someone helps. You may go now." Lupin said as he watched the girl walk out of the room and disappear quickly into the last rush of students roaming the hallways before the next lesson's bell chimed. "So I'll ask around about her, see what anyone might know." he assured himself as he turned his attention back to grading the stack of papers in front of him, all the while perplexed.

How could someone's own reflection be their Boggart? It made no sense, unless of course there was something in the girl that made her afraid of herself. He stood and stretched, walking down the hallway to Snape's class. He had to take his potion for his own problem or he'd be a danger to the others here and he couldn't very well allow that.

Vivienne slid into her chair, stared straight ahead, gripping the desk as she heard the whispering start behind her. Okay, so in hindsight, it might not have been a good idea to volunteer herself for the Boggart lesson.

"She's only afraid because she's barmy and knows it." someone whispered as she bit her lower lip. She hated this, she wanted more than anything to turn, send a spell at the person who'd whispered it to make them bite off their tongue.. But somehow, she felt like that'd be frowned upon.

It still didn't stop her from wanting to do it, however. And the good in her felt like a horrible person for thinking the dark things she'd like to do to the unknown whisperer, she really did. She bit her lower lip, tasting the copperiness of her blood as she gasped and swore sharply under her breath, quickly burying her nose in her books.

"I've got to calm down." she kept repeating it like a mantra, knowing that if she didn't, her worst nightmare just might come true, right now. And this time, there would be no explanation.

Luna prodded her and asked, "Are you alright?" as she held out one of Vivienne's handkerchiefs and said "You've bitten your lip." and grimaced at the blood. Vivienne nodded and smiled her best smile, hoping to reassure her best friend, not be a burden or anything. Lucky for her, she hadn't lost Luna's friendship when she'd told Luna her secret, shown her what she could do if she concentrated hard enough.

For some reason or another, Luna still saw good in the girl.

The bell finally sounded to dismiss and the two raced to the dormitory.. Or they would have, had she not ran practically face first into George Weasley's chest. She groaned inwardly to herself as he winced and asked, "What happened to your lip?"

"I.. I bit it." she muttered almost whisper quietly as he asked, "Huh?"

"I bit it." she repeated in a slightly louder tone and looked up at him as she muttered, "I need to go..Excuse me." trying to brush past him, leaving him yet again, baffled by her reluctance to even so much as attempt to carry on a conversation with anyone but Luna Lovegood.

This time when he looked at where she'd been standing, that book she'd been in such a hurry to take from him when her things fell on the train lie there, as well as a notebook. He bent and picked them up, mostly intending to return them, mostly in curiousity. Walking down the hallway, he found himself reading the book, raising a brow at the long and big words, not understanding completely what any of them meant, or why she'd even have the thing, to be honest. It didn't seem like an interesting book.

Once back in his dorm room, however, he flopped onto his bed and began reading the notebook.. Or he thought it was a notebook, rather.. It turned out to be a very personal and very private diary.

And it was around this time that Vivienne was destroying her dorm room and her messenger bag looking for both books, her throat dry, in a blind panic.. If either book fell into someone's hands... Her secret was as good as out, a lot of them, and on many different levels.

Including her feelings on one George Weasley.

"Only I'd get so damned distracted by his eyes I'd turn to an idiot, drop the books when I ran." she groaned as she fell back onto the bed, covering her head with a pillow. She'd wait until everyone went to sleep and she'd sneak out, look for them. When she finally heard the snores of her roommate, she slid from the bed and tiptoed down the hallway, turning a corner, smacking into the Weasley twins.

"Looking for something?" George asked as she reached for the book, biting her lower lip. She took the books and then said quietly, "Thanks.." as she mentally hoped that neither of them had read either book.

"What's that book about? I tried reading it, it's got words in it Granger wasn't even sure on the meanings of." George asked as she froze in her tracks and then shrugging said "Just a book, George." before speed walking back to her dormitory.. Well, almost. he stopped her and turned her around as he asked, "Are you afraid of my brother and I?"

"Not really, no. Don't be daft, Weasley. Nobody scares me." she muttered quietly as her conscience chimed in inside her mind with 'except herself, because she's a pathetic monster girl'. After a few moments of this rather awkward and slightly intense stare, she said calmly, "Going to bed now, sirs." before turning, muttering the password to the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms, and going inside, collapsing into a heap on the couch.

"If he'd been able to figure it out.." she muttered as she bit her lower lip while outside in the hallway, Fred and George used the Marauders Map in hopes of finding people to prank.


End file.
